Dick Gumsho Turnaboot Adventure
by MaximumEdge
Summary: Dick Gumshoe must avenge fellow detectiv as criminal who killd him not caught and statue of limits is almost up


Dick Gumshoe was one day in his police station drinking coffe and eating donuts. he felt sad because Franziska von Karma wasnt ther anymore and Maggie Byrd wasn't there no more neither. He missed both even though Franziska von Karma hit him with her whip alot and Maggie was kinda young. Dick Gumeshoe looked through all the files and saw unsolved case that Richard Gray was investigating and died from. the statue of limitations wasn't over yet, so Dick Gumshoe called Edgeworth to ask for details.

So then he went. Dick Gumshow ran fast out of door, but then he forgot his gun and files so he ran back to get them. Dick Gumshoe got his gun and files and dounuts and coffee and ran out to get to his detective car to gather evidence. the statue of limitations would end in 4 days so had to hurry and get evidence. He fund out that his first clu was the mofia because they were involved too and probably tried to rub Richard Gray out

So Dick Gummshoe go to see mofia peeople to talk to them about Richard Gray but wen he get there he get stop by people that were like mobsters with anger eyes and hats and wepons in hands "We hat cops and you look like cop" but Dick Gomshoe was smart but not alot and say "I am not cop, I am donut delivary" and they lok at each other and let him in to place that is where mofia are. "Why you let cop in and..." say boss but he stop and see donuts so Dick Gumshoe gav him soem "Okay, I talk becas I liek donut and cop hav good taste" and Dick Gumshoe ask how Richard Gray were killd and he lok back at guys and guys shrug "I do not no who kill Ricark Gray but mabey he was killd by some body else, mabe he hav enamies he make because he detective and haev many!" say boss and they threwd him out but really. Now Dick Humshoe hav to think of other clus becaus he have not long time to find out but he still confident and have donuts and coffee still.

Dick Gumsho than think go place where Ricardo Grey was fund dead and he want to investigate for clues to help solve mystery of Richard's death and why or who doned him in. So Detective Gumshoe ate a donut and drank a coffee and drove off to the city harbor on other side of town. Dick Gumshoe drove and gut there and he thought place smells fishy. Dick Gumshoe go to scene of crime, but it cold because investigation been off for awhile due to long time. So Dick Gumshoe had be careful to find what little has left. Dick Gumshoe loked in the trash can and found a note which sad, "531 Door Drive" and Dick Gumshoe thought this was good clue and he got in auto and drove off to 531 door drive and find criminal and avenge Rickard Gray. Dick Gumshoe gut there and find a house, which was on story but still green. He knock on door and an old lady answered door and opened it and was there standing in front of Dick Gumshoe as she in house and he knock.

"Why you knock on my door then my head?" say the old woman, and Dik Humshoe take off hat and scratch head then put it back on "I am sorry miss, I not see you there, I find clu and it say to come here and now I am here to where the clu had led" said Dick Gumshoe and woman allow him in "What you want to talk officeer?" said old woman "I came here becaus I found clu in trash can on the deth of Richard Gray" said Duck Gumshoe and the old women was statled and hesitatored "I remember crime you speak of, it was bad and herd noise" she said in scar tone. Dick Gumshoe turned fastlike and loked at the woman becas she may know wat happened "Could you tell me wat you know?" said Dick Gymshoe out loud but not too loud and she was scared but not a lot. "Yes, but please do not talk loudly becas I has poor hart! I herd gunshot from gun and saw him die out my window, it was man in cloak and black and hat and he ran away" say old lady, Dick Gumshow was shocked more and now shok fist becas he now having led "Man in black with hat? I hav seen him before but only in shadows and darkness becas he hides identy that way!" yelled Dic Gumshoe and walked fast out door but as he did bump into some body and it was man in black with gun and tried shot Dick Gumshoe but Dick Gumshoe act fast and throw coffee which went splash fast on man and burn him and he drop gun and run away into darknees "That was close, but now I have no cofee and that is too bad" say Dick Gumshoe nervosly becas he nearly get shot with gun that was now on grund and he piced up as evadence

"This gun almost shot me and now I have it to use as evidence!" said Dick Gumshoe as he place it in poket. I now must go find register for gun and find owner and track down owner and find Rickard Gray's killer and avenge his death before statue of limitation expire and case end with no answer and killer get off free and not face punishment because no crime happen legally. Dick Gumshoe jump on car and drive to precinct and got on computer and searched gun's serial number and see it belong to man who was dress in overcoat and hat and is named Drew Krimnall. "I must track down this bub Krimnall and avenge Richard Gray's death and to avenge me almost get shot by him when in coat and hat and run down alley after I threw coffee at face!" Dick Gumshoe yelled to no one and got stairs from other detectives. Dick Gumshoe ran by Blue Badger who dance with self and he gut into car and drove off down a street.

So then he went. Dick Gumshoe had no time to go and drive carefully. it was emergancy so softey was of no concern of Dick Gumshoe. he dodged trucks and trash cans and cars and bikes and food stands in the road. he then saw that there were children playing ball in the middle of the street so he then went faster and then pressed on brake and car did a front flip and he went over children and he was happy and said "that was a close one!" so then he ended up in Krinmalls mansion which had a fountain and statues and gates and said "he is rich from killing! I must find out who he works for and avenge Richard Grey!" so then he ran to the gate and rang the bell

When door open tall man stand there with scar on cheeck, he see Gumshoe and say "I know yu are cop but I not do anything becaus I do nothing all day!" but when he say that a grin grewd over his face, Dick Gumshoe nearly turn away but then seed coffee stain and burns "I see you have coffee stain and burn there that is like when I got attack by dark guy who try kill me but not and took gun from for evidence that belong to you so I think you are guy that I now am after and are guilty of murder and now be revenging!" said Gumshoe in lowd voice. Gearing this Krimnat got shocked look on face and start run inside.

Krimnall ran inside and ran up stare. Dick Gumshoe followed and ran inside and ran upstares. As Dick followed Krimnall up stares, he nocked over fish bowl aquarum on stares at gumshoe, and Gumsho puts arm up and blocks it but get wet at same time. Krimnall keep running up stares and then through old clothes lying on steps at Gumshoe but Gumshoe kept follwo, bt with sock on shoulder and rest clothes fell. Krimnall then get up onto second flor and off stares and throw down bookcase at Gumshoe down stares. Gumshoe strong as maybe put arms up and leeped over bookcase which slide down in way. Krimnall rant in bathroom and lock door behind. Gumshoe try knock on door and he try bust at door but no prevale. He hear skid mark outside and run down stares, over clothes fish bowl and bookcase and run out door and see car missing and see car drive off with Krimnall insde. Detectiv Gumshoe then took a bikke from kid and petal after Krimnall in car. Gumshoe follow and keeps up and still follow and corner Criminal in alley, which he drove into. Gumshoe get out bike and Krimnall off of car and Krimnall un up and climb fence but Gumshoe see he still have sock and he roll it into ball and threw sock ball at Krimnall, wich distract him and hit in face make him fall of fence but then he get up and see fire ladder and he climb and get on roof of a. Gumshoe see this but try climb ladder and part brakes so GUmshoe dangling from ladder abov ground and in air some. Gumshoe tihen took gun donut fromhis pocket and ate it and said 'I cannot die here, I must catch Drew Kimball and avege Ricky Gray and save the day!" So he swallow donut and had nurishmence.

The dont gave him strength thousand mon! "Now I can cach True Criminal!" and he jump up ladder roof top go. He ran for Krimanl and through gun at him, which shotted him in foot. Krimnall collaps and fall in ground and stop in tracks for Gumshoe cach. "Haha, I got you no!" Yeled the Dick Gumshoe as he cach up and stand on Krimnla head in triumf. "No! You got me police Gumshoe and now you avenged Ricky Grey who I killd while he on job!" Whinied the Krimnal man. "Yes! And now my job is complete, now I avenge the Richy Gray and stoped you!" He laffed in triumf and then put Krimnal in handcups and throw him in police car at bottom of building and take him to police station where he process and arrest and put in jail Drew Krmnal. "Looks like one krimnal is down, now I got many more go!"


End file.
